The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Strabru’. The new variety was discovered in 2010 in a planned breeding program in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop unique Hydrangeas with double flowers. The new variety is the result of a cross between breeding selection Seedling 08003-2 (female parent, unpatented) and Seedling 10014-6 (male parent, unpatented). The compact nature of ‘Strabru’ is similar to its female parent, but it differs from Seedling 08003-2 in leaf color and exhibition of double flowers. The bright flower color of ‘Strabru’ is similar to its male parent, but it differs from Seedling 08003-2 in its exhibition of double flowers. Further, when compared to Hydrangea plant named ‘Côte d'Azur’ (unpatented), ‘Strabru’ is similar to ‘Côte d'Azur’ in leaf color and its compact nature. However, ‘Strabru’ differs from ‘Côte d'Azur’ in flower color and its exhibition of double flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2012 via propagation by cuttings in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Ermelo, The Netherlands and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Strabru’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Exhibition of double flowers; and        2. Dark green leaf color.        